¡No mas rosas!
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: ¡Ya no quería más rosas! ¡Jamás las quise! Y por eso te las dejo, cada rosa que me diste esta aquí, él le regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa… ella se las regresaba.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Agradecimientos: Gracias a mi amiga y Beta Lara (: ILOVEU, a Yazmin y a Misora por todo el apoyo y consejos dados…!**_

_2:30_

_2:31_

_2:32_

¡Y él no llegaba!

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, donde ya me había acomodado, me enrollé en una bata rosa, y me calcé las pantuflas. Bostecé, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a quedarme despierta mucho tiempo, y sin hacer nada.

Caminé casi dormida, hacia la puerta, y le eché llave… total si él quiere entrar, siempre tiene las llaves, de repente me preocupé ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Corrí hacia el cuarto, y tomé el teléfono, tal vez tuvo hora extras en la oficina.

Esperé impacientemente los _pi-pi_ constantes del teléfono.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha INC.

—Hola, ¿TenTen?

—Ella al habla.

—Emm… ¿me puedes comunicar con mi esposo? Soy Sakura.

—Oh… señora Uchiha, su esposo se ha ido, desde temprano…

—Oh… ya veo, bueno gracias…

Colgué, mis manos temblaban, y sus palabras se seguían repitiendo _"Oh… señora Uchiha, su esposo se ha ido, desde temprano…"_

Tal vez, esté con Naruto. ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Marqué aún temblando el número de Naruto, rogando mentalmente por que estuviera con él, y es que cuando tu esposo, no llega a la hora de siempre, salió temprano del trabajo… ¿Qué más podía pensar?

— ¿Naruto? —pregunté cuando escuché un leve quejido.

— Sí… ¿Sakura? ¡¿Qué pasó? —preguntó notablemente preocupado.

—Oh… nada de qué preocuparse —"creo", pensé—, sólo quería saber si estaba Sasuke contigo…

— ¿Sasuke? Eh, no, ¿por qué?

—Oh… por nada, lo siento por levantarte, gracias de todos modos.

Colgué.

Tranquila, Sakura, tal vez y solo tal vez, el carro se descompuso, tal vez estás sobre actuando, y se le acabó la batería del celular, y está en un motel ¡_solo_! Tranquilízate, Sakura, tranquilízate. Me repetí esta frase, una y otra vez, sólo para creérmela. Él no podía hacerme _eso_… no, él no podía, y con esa negación caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, con los primeros rayos del sol. Tanteé a un lado de la cama, para encontrármela vacía, tal como cuando me dormí. Suspiré. De repente escuché cómo se abría una cerradura ¡la puerta de la entrada! Corrí sin siquiera ponerme la bata, ni las pantuflas.

—Hola, amor —me saludó calmadamente mientras entraba a la casa, yo me quede estática en mi lugar. Él lucía... normal.

—Emm… ¿dó-dónde estabas?

—Este… tuve un asunto importante en la empresa, y pues como terminé muy tarde decidí quedarme en casa de Naruto… —explicó mientras se agarraba la corbata con nerviosismo.

¡Mentía! Él me estaba mintiendo… ¿me quería ver la cara de estúpida?

—Ah… que bien, amor —respondí con una sonrisa… que él se creyó.

De repente se acercó a mí y me acercó una flor a mis fosas nasales. Una rosa.

—Una flor para otra flor —dijo de una forma romántica y yo sólo me preguntaba a cuántas más le habría dicho ese estúpido piropo.

—Ay, qué considerado —dije tomando la flor entre mis manos—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Siempre me pregunté por qué no le dije nada, por qué oculté siempre que yo sabía la verdad ¡la maldita verdad! Él me estaba engañando.

Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que fuera una aventura de un solo día, y por un momento creí mi versión cierta, pero después ya no era una vez al mes… era una vez a la semana… hasta volverse casi diario. Eran muy raras las veces que pasaba conmigo, y los demás días se los pasaba con _ella_.

Era imposible de ocultar, volvía con una maldita sonrisa de placer, volvía oliendo a ¡mujer! Volvía. Y siempre traía consigo una flor, que siempre eran rosas. Era, supongo, una forma de pedir perdón silenciosamente, lamentablemente siempre la aceptaba, siempre aceptaba sus disculpas.

Millones de veces traté de pagarle con la misma moneda, me iba a bares pero, ¡no podía! Yo no podía hacerle semejante cosa después de que nos prometimos fidelidad.

Lamentablemente yo no podía romper mi promesa, aunque pareciera que él la había olvidado.

Me limpié las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta ya se habían empezado a derramar. ¿¡Cómo me puedes estar haciendo esto! ¿Cómo puede tan rápido romper una promesa? ¿Cómo puede _**suplantarme**_ de esa forma?

Sentí como sonaba la puerta abriéndose, esta vez ya no corrí, caminé lentamente hacia la entrada, encontrándome con mi _esposo_, sonriente, con cara de bobo… en fin, él.

Se acercó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y… no sentí absolutamente nada. No hubo estremecimientos, no hubo sonrojos, no hubo ¡nada! Y es que sólo podía imaginármelo saludándola a _ella _con un beso en los labios, apasionadamente. Me estremecí. Mi imaginación era bastante gráfica.

—Una flor… para… —empezó.

— ¿Otra flor? —pregunté yo, cortándolo fríamente.

—Eh… —se pasó una mano por la cabeza con nerviosismo—, sí, exacto, para otra flor.

Agarré la flor y la puse –momentáneamente— en un florero.

—Gracias —dije ya por inercia.

—De nada.

Nos sumimos en un silencio tan incómodo. Desde hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

—Emm, creo que me meteré a bañar, tengo una junta importante.

¡Claro! No podíamos dejar que él la haga esperar, ¿verdad? ¡No, claro que no!

Se metió a bañar, mientras yo caía al sofá, suspiré y me limpié las lágrimas que ya habían salido. En eso se había convertido la historia de mi vida, siempre llorando en silencio, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, llorando de rabia, llorando como una adolescente a la cual su amor no es correspondido, y es que así me sentía.

Salió de _nuestro _cuarto —ahora solo mío— arreglado, con loción y con una sonrisa que no se le podía borrar ni aunque me hubiera visto momentos antes, derrumbándome completamente.

—Bueno, a-_cariño —_no paseé por alto su tanteo, y fue como una patada a mi corazón—, me tengo que ir, no me esperes despierta, tal vez tenga que quedarme en la oficina.

"¡Aceptémoslo! Te quedarás con la puta _esa" _ dije para mí misma.

—Está bien, _amor _—dije recalcando la palabra que _él_ no había sido capaz de mencionar.

¿Sería que de verdad se estaba enamorando de _ella?_

—Eh… sí, claro, adiós —dijo y me besó en la frente.

Mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, las lágrimas se derramaban por mis ojos, pero, las sentía en mi corazón. Era como un "¡_plop_!" que al caer en el suelo, rebotaba en mi corazón, golpeándolo poco a poco.

Me resbalé por la puerta, y me tomé los cabellos aún llorando, grité hacia el cielo sacando todo mi coraje.

Me levanté como pude después de un tiempo en el piso llorando. Tenía cosas que hacer. Saqué la ropa sucia, tenía que lavarla, saqué una camisa blanca de Sasuke, me acerqué para olerla, pero no olía a él, olía a _ella_, olía a un perfume fino y muy caro. Aventé la camisa hacia el otro extremo del cuarto, y empecé a sacar todas las camisas de Sasuke. ¡Todas olían a _ella_! Aventé todas las camisas hacia el piso. Lloré y las pisé, como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

Después de mi escena, las levanté todas de una vez, y las puse en la lavadora, eché casi todo el detergente, quería quitarle el olor. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la lavadora, divisé algo rojo, muy rojo. Levanté la camisa para encontrarme con una _agradable_ sorpresa, era una marca de pintalabios rojo, cerca de la zona del cuello. Sentí como me derrumbaba nuevamente.

Pero ese sentimiento de tristeza se transformó a uno de ira infinita. Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, y abrí el closet. Ahí atrás había una gran caja, escondida entre las cosas de Navidad. La alcancé de puntitas, y la bajé. La apoyé en el suelo y la abrí.

Eran todas las rosas que me había regalado hasta ahora. Eran bastantes. Lloré al ver las veces que me había dejado engañar, lloré por lo tonta que había sido al creer que esto alguna vez cambiaría. Lloré y me dejé llevar un momento por el sufrimiento, después de ese gran momento el cual me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo ¡de lo cual habría tenido que darme cuenta desde el principio!: que Sasuke había cambiado, ya no era _mi_ Sasuke, ahora era _su_ Sasuke, que lo había perdido, ahora ella era la dueña de sus risas, de sus gestos, de… su amor, que me vio la cara de tonta durante días, meses. Que... que él me había cambiado sin que yo quisiera darme cuenta.

Agarré las rosas, algunas todavía tenían las espinas, pero no me importó, un rasguño más un rasguño menos, el rasguño más profundo ya se me lo habían hecho. Junto con eso agarré una maleta lo bastante grande para guardar mis cosas.

Y empecé a hacer algo que jamás me imaginé haciendo, _olvidar y dejar en el pasado a Sasuke Uchiha._

_-:-_

Me encontraba en aquella cama, ya tan conocida por mí, y ella estaba sobre mi pecho, yo acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos negros. Ella era tan diferente a Sakura.

Sakura, bueno, ella era _mi _Sakura, la mujer a la cual amo, era aquella persona que no podía corromper, verla ahí, con sus cabellos rosas, su cara de niña, sus constantes enrojecimientos. Era casi imposible de corromper, era como una muñeca de cerámica, esas que con cualquier cosa se rompían, y… ¡no me podía permitir perderla!

Y Karin era solamente una aventura, yo no la amaba de eso estaba seguro, ¿Cómo la conocí? Fácil, en una reunión de la empresa, la atracción física fue indudable. Era una mujer bastante bella, pero nada comparada con Sakura, ella tenía el cabello negro, no rosa, ella era madura, no infantil, ella no se sonrojaba por todo, ella era seria. Ella no era Sakura. Pero, aún así, jamás ponía en duda mi amor por Sakura. Lo de Karin comenzó como una relación pasajera, pero luego se volvió necesario, tan necesario como respirar, aunque si tuviera que elegir, sin dudarlo ni pestañear la elección sería Sakura… _mi _Sakura.

Karin sabia que no la amaba, muchas veces había nombrado a Sakura en vez de a ella en el acto, pero a ella no le importaba, total sabía que mi corazón sólo le correspondía a una, y no era a ella.

Porque yo amaba a Sakura, y ella era la única en mi mente, en mi corazón. Ahora tenía que convertirla en la única en mi vida.

—Bueno… me tengo que ir —dije saliéndome de su abrazo, y levantándome de la cama, poniéndome mis pantalones.

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó.

—Sí… estaba pensando, creo que ya no deberíamos vernos, creo que Sakura empieza a sospechar. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase.

—Entonces, esto es….

—Una despedida definitiva. Adiós —dije, y sin beso ni nada salí de su departamento.

Fui rápidamente a la casa en el carro. No sabia por qué quería llegar rápido, y pedirle perdón si era necesario de rodillas a Sakura.

Entré a nuestra casa en un instante, aunque por los nervios tardé con la cerradura.

—Amor, ya llegué —dije, pero sentí que lo hice a la nada— .¿Amor?

No me había dado cuenta, pero algo crujió a mis pies. Lo levanté ¿una rosa? Corrí hacia nuestro cuarto, mientras veía como por el camino las rosas me guiaban. Había rosas marchitas, medio marchitas o nuevas. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Entré al cuarto abriendo rápidamente y con brusquedad la puerta, que cedió ante mis golpes, cuando entré la imagen que vi no era nada esperado a lo que había imaginado.

Había rosas por todos lados, en el piso, pegadas en la pared, en la cama, y a la mitad de la cama un gran ramo. Todas estas rosas le había entregado.

— ¡Dios, ¿qué he hecho! —me dije a mí mismo.

Me acerqué y agarré el ramo, entremedio de las rosas había una hoja doblada a la mitad. Sin dudarlo, la abrí.

_Sasuke:_

_Sé que no te esperabas esto, pero ya no puedo fingir, ya no puedo fingir que no me duele cuando de verdad lo hace, no puedo fingir estar bien, cuando me la paso llorando día y noche ¿ y tú? Tú no te das cuenta._

_Sé que te estoy haciendo sufrir con esto, pero ¿alguna vez pensaste en mí? ¿Si yo sufría? ¿Si yo sabía?_

_¡No, Sasuke, no lo hiciste!_

_No sé que hice mal, tal vez fue el echo de confiar en ti ciegamente, o tal vez de confiar en el amor que tu me decías profesar. No lo sé, y la verdad creo que ahora es tarde para preguntar, ¿no?_

_Siento si te estoy haciendo sufrir, pero… ya no puedo más._

"_Una flor para otra flor". Para tu información, ¡ya no quería más rosas! ¡Jamás las quise! Y por eso te las dejo, cada rosa que me diste esta aquí, es esta casa donde un día nos prometimos amor eterno ahora nos decimos adiós._

_Lo lamento de nuevo. Y, por favor, no me busques que así como tú, yo trataré de hacer nuevamente mi vida, claro que para ti ahora es más fácil, ya no tienes que ocultarte._

_Te amo, Sasuke, y no lo negaré. Pero eso ahora ya no basta, ya no._

_Espero que seas feliz, ya que difícilmente yo lo seré. _

_Atentamente,_

_Sakura_

Me quede en shock, y sin poderlo todavía creer me dirigí hacia nuestro ropero, lo abrí bruscamente. Su ropa ya no estaba ahí.

Agarré todas las rosas de la cama y las tiré al piso.

—No te puedes ir —dije mientras las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas—. Vuelve, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, hoy todo acabó, amor… ¡TODO ACABO! Pero, por favor vuelve. Ya no habrá más rosas, nunca más. Vuelve, Sakura. Vuelve —y me dejé llevar por el dolor que sentía en ese momento al perder al amor de mi vida—. Ya no más rosas —repetí.

_¡Hola!_

_Les dije que pronto les traería un drama… y aquí esta! (:_

_Espero que les haya gustado…_

_Se aceptan tomatazos, lechugazos, manzanazos… jejejeje _

_Aunque también se aceptan review… (: Son gratis, y estoy segura que dolerá menos que un manzanazo ;)_

_Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron (: _

_Atte:_

_Marcii'Kaulitz'Cullen'Uchiha _


End file.
